


Finding Potential

by antrazi



Category: Highlander: The Series, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Watchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law enforcement aren't the only ones keeping an eye on the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Potential

Joe Dawson looked through the file and read another time through the information the Watchers had. Sam and Dean Winchester both had seemingly died and come back if police reports could be believed. As was normal nowadays with younger immortals the Watchers had a lot of information about them in comparison to the older immortals but it got more broken up when Dean was just shy of five years and Sam just a baby. Their father had gone mostly off the grid. Of course the wealth of police reports made up for that.

There hadn't been anything about the boys being adopted but that didn't mean that much. Depending how the parents got the children they just would not be able to find anything. Another thing that made it harder to identify pre-immortals and immortals from regular humans.

Joe wondered about the chance of getting two pre-immortals in the same family living as siblings. There had to be astronomical odds against that. Perhaps is was just one of them and the other one had never died?

They would have to make sure to inform every Watcher in the lower 48 to keep an eye out for them, to see if they were Immortal as they thought or just incredible lucky.

He sighed. It would have been so much easier if he could just send MacLeod or Adam in the area to check but that wasn't really an option at the moment. And even if they had been right, the way they were living it was impossible to send a Watcher after them as a regular Watcher beyond mere identification. It was not ideal but the best choice in this specific case would be to rely on law enforcement for any kind of surveillance.


End file.
